One Magic Night
by siesie79
Summary: It's been a year since the defeat of Nightmare moon, now both princesses return to Ponyville for the summer sun celebration. For the duration of one magical night, Luna and Twilight requite their friendship, reveal their secrets, and open their hearts to each other. My first official fanfic, a Luna Twilight shipping (obviosly), Hope you enjoy! Read and Reveiw! :)
1. Chapter 1

Twilight stood outside her library, allowing the warm summer breeze, to sweep her hair around her face. Tonight would be perfect. She looked around her, the whole town was decorated for the summer sun celebration (Courtesy of Rartiy). This time nothing would go wrong.

As she walked through the abandoned streets, (Everyone was at city hall already), she noticed a figure flying toward the center of town. Luna? Twilight sped up to a run keeping up with the moon princesses shadow. As she came upon the crowd waiting for Celestia, Twilight lost sight of Luna. She felt a twinge of disappointment. Running with Luna had been fun, besides, she hadn't seen Luna since Cadence and Shining Armor's wedding, and they hadn't really talked since last year's Nightmare Night.

With a sigh, Twilight searched for her friends, talking with Luna would have to wait. "Hey Twilight! Why do you look so sad?" Even though Pinkie was bouncing up and down,and smiling, there was genuine worry in her voice.

"Oh it's nothing, I was just hoping to get a chance to talk to Princess Luna, but she disappeared before I could get her attention." Twilight replied her gaze wandering to the sky.

"Don't worry you'll probably see her after the ceremony." Pinkie said.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

* * *

Luna hid behind the curtains on the balcony where her sister would lower the sun on the final day of the longest day of the year. How could she face Twilight now? She had her chance, she wasted it.

She laid down and rested her head on her hooves, her sparkly blue hair hiding most of her face.

How could she tell Twilight the truth? That she hadn't just saved Equestria, she'd saved Luna's life. It had been eating at her for the past year. Luna got up and peeked through the curtain. A hint of a smile crossed her face when she spotted her favorite unicorn.

"Luna, what are you doing in here?" The moon princess jumped at the sound of her sister's voice. "You should be out there enjoying yourself." Celestia walked to her sister's side.

"I guess." Luna replied. She turned, walking into the dark hallway that lead to the door. She took a deep, calming breath, and walked out.

Twilight's heart skipped a beat when she saw Luna standing only a few feet away. "I'm gonna say hi to Luna." She practically ran to the Allicorn.

"It's like she's their sister too." Apple Jack shook her head as she watched her friend go.

"Um, hi Luna." Twilight stopped suddenly in front of the princess realizing she had no idea what she was going to say.

"Hi Twilight." Luna looked down, a slight blush crossing her face.

"So uh, what've you been doing lately?" Twilight asked lamely.

"Oh nothing really." Luna replied shuffling her hooves nervously. For what felt like forever to Twilight, both of them stood in an akward silence.

"Do you what to walk around for awhile?" Twilight finally broke the silence with her suggestion.

"Sure that sounds great." Luna answered blushing once more. With out another word, the two mares walked toward the forest.

**Okay, well that's chapter 1. I really love Luna and Twilight as a couple, so this is really fun to write. Hope your enjoying it there will be more soon :)**

t here...


	2. Chapter 2

Luna and Twilight walked in silence until they came to the everfree forest. Luna's heart pounded, with nerves. She took a deep breath, and open her mouth. After a moment, she closed it again, what was she going to say? This internal battle went on inside Luna for several minutes as the two continued their walk. Finally, they came upon the statue of Nightmare Moon.

For a moment, both mares stared at the tall intimidating statue. Finally, Luna spoke up, "Twilight, can, can I ask tell you something?" She said not taking her blue eyes off of the statue.

"Of course Princess!" Twilight quikly replied, causing Luna to blush.

"Listen, this is really important." Luna looked down, at her hooves as the purple unicorn next to her studied her profile carefully. "Not even Tia knows about this." Luna laid down and looked up at her friend, "You promise not to tell anyone?" She asked looking at Twilight seriously. Twilight nodded and laid down next to the princess.

"Twilight, when I was Nightmare Moon, that power, that dark power, was... hurting me." Luna turned her head away from Twilight. "While I was on the moon, I began to feel pain. At first, it was the occasional head ache, then it got worse. My whole body would hurt, it felt like my bones where breaking and my flesh was being torn from my body." Twilight studied Luna's face confusion crossing her own. Luna continued, "One day, it felt as if some one had slit my throat, I couldn't breath, I breathed heavily but, no air came, I was dying. Just as I, was about to give up, it stopped, my lung where burning, but I was alright."

"I don't understand." Twilight said.

"Twilight, Nightmare Moon's power, was killing me." Tears welled in her eyes. "If you and your friends hadn't used the elements of harmony, I would have died."

"Oh Luna, I had no idea-"

"How could you?" Luna's voice grew loud as she faught to speak through her tears. "You saved my life." She gave Twilight a pained look. "A debt I will never be able to repay."

"Unless you save mine." Twilight said trying to lighten the mood. She was rewarded with a small smile from Luna. "Luna, I'm not going to hold this against you, in a way, you helped teach me the value of friendship." Twilight sat up, shifting around for a comfortable position. Once she resettled, Twilight continued, "If it wasn't for you, I probably never would have developed the bond of friendship I have with the girls." She gave Luna a sad smile, Luna returned it.

The Alicorn sat up as well, and for a while both where silent.

Twilight and Luna, had left the statue and continued on deeper into the forest. "You know Luna, you're a really great friend too." Twilight said.

"Thanks." Luna blushed for what felt like the millionth time that night. "You are pretty much the only pony other than my sister who wasn't petrified of me after my return." Luna said thoughtfully.

Twlight giggled remebering Nightmare Night. "Pinkie was so crazy that night." She remebered the pink earth pony running around, dressed as a chicken, pecking up candy as if she really was one.

"Yeah." Luna said smiling. She looked back down at Twilight. They stared into each other's eyes, their heart beats locking together. Slowly, their lips met, in a sweet, tender kiss.

**Well, the next chapter is here! Hope ur enjoying it :)**


End file.
